Im On A Highway To Hell
by Cocoloco123
Summary: Parody/Spoof. What happens when a punk rocker mom who hates the rain and a 'Matrix' Fanatic cross paths? Read to find out...Crappy summery. One-Shot. EXB


**A/N: This is my first EXB story, hope you like it! It's pretty much a spoof/parody type thing…I was bored…Review and tell me what you think!**

It was so dark out. I could hardly see through the windshield, besides that it was dark, in the middle of December, it was starting to hail. Great. I quickly turned on the radio, making sure it was at my usual station before turning it up so that I could hear the normally funny guy, moan about the weather and how that he doesn't think it's going to snow. After a few more minutes listening to the cheesy commercials, he finally handed the show over to the stations other news reader to tell us the _actual _weather news.

"It looks like the poor weather isn't going to let up anytime soon…" I turned the woman's voice over to some crappy Indie station as soon as I heard the end of the first sentence.

I glanced at the back seat, sighing in relief as Peyton; my 7 month old baby was still sleeping soundly in her car seat. Her little pink blanket covered almost all of her body except her head and face, her white blond hair was obvious by the blackness of the interior of my 2008 Dodge Super Challenger. Yup. I know about cars.

I sighed for the hundredth time, realizing that I still had about half an hour to get home, not counting the traffic, which would probably take 10 to 30 minutes because of the new traffic lights, which obviously wasn't helping the traffic, only making it worse and making everyone late to school and their jobs.

I then contemplated whether to take the little off the road short cut that was luckily around 7 minutes away. The shortcut would take at least five minutes off of the time but it was dark with all of the street lights, god knows what it'll be like on the shortcut. The shortcut, cut through some trees. It was near entrance to the woods and I'd only taken the shortcut in the daylight a handful of times.

Once I'd jammed out to the Artic Monkeys, I turned onto the road uneven road still mouthing something about dancing like a robot from 1984.

I turned the radio up once more and checked the rear view mirror to make sure that I hadn't drove over any unsuspecting ginger little squirrels.

I turned through the random winds and turn in the road, every now and then noticing a shadow, probably my own imagination, or my own shadow knowing my paranoid self.

But then I saw it. Stupidly I thought of the theme tune for the X Files, when I caught a glimpse of something, well two something's, that was gleaming red, around six foot in the air in the middle of the trees. _Creepy much?_

Once again I reached my heavily tattooed arm out and switched the radio over. The windshield wipers were still moving back and forth, it was a pathetic attempt to clear the windows of the stupid little ice drops that some randomer had decided to call hail.

I hate the weather, especially if it's cold or wet. Ugh.

I sped up as I felt the hairs on my neck stand to attention. I quickly undid the messy bun and let my hair fall down my back so my neck wouldn't feel so exposed.

For god sake. There the eyes were, _again._

The feeling of being watched intensified. Obviously, it was either me and my imagination or some creepy stalker and/or rapist guy. Just my luck.

I glanced out of the window again, and sight in relief as I saw the old wooden 'Gate' to the woods in the light of my headlights. I only had a few minutes to go now.

I turned the corner again, and almost crashed into some deer.

A crash sounded, like something heavy hitting some metal. The stupid deer had to go and ruin my car didn't it? I blinked once. There was a dude covered in blood with his neck snapped. On my car. My Car.

I looked behind me at Peyton to see that she was still sound a asleep. Oddly, Peyton has always been a deep sleeper. I turned the car of and pulled the keys out of the ignition. Taking of my seat belt I got out of the car and quickly shut the door and pressed the little button on my FOB as if I was an energizer bunny on speed. I didn't want Peyton to wake up or for the creepy stalker and/or rapist guy to steel my car.

Then it finally hit me that there was a dude, covered in blood, on my car. Apparently, from out of nowhere. I looked up and all I could see was the sky. It was still hailing, I realized, cursing as the hail stung my skin. Could this get _any _worse?

And then, as if I was in some cheesy-come-horror film, some dude, probably the creepy stalker and or/rapist guy, said "Yes,". _Okay then._

The guy's voice was kind of feminine. It reminded me of a tom cat…well if a tom cat could speak, it would sound exactly like the guy.

The guy jumped down from something, again, he reminded me of a cat. Especially the way he landed and looked.

He was wearing a long black leather coat, the collar was pulled up towards his girlish chin, and the coat reached his ankles. He was wearing black sun glasses, and some sort of black pants, maybe jeans. He was also wearing a long sleeve t-shirt. Which also was black. Apparently he liked the color black.

Could this get any weirder?

_Probably._

His hair was cut short, probably so that he wouldn't have to bother doing anything with it besides wash it. I thought over it for a minute or two and decided that the guy must like 'The Matrix' a lot. His hair was the only thing that wasn't black; his hair was a dark red, kind of color.

As the guy scowled at me, there was a sudden camera flash, well, it was like a camera flash, only brighter. This all had happened in less then a few minutes, maybe three.

I blinked the black dots from my eyes and looked around. The guy was gone so was the body was. It took a few seconds for me to realize that I'd been standing in the middle of the road for at least five minutes staring into space. Apparently my imagination had gone nuts, again.

I groaned as I dug around in my coat pocket for my car keys, and pressed the button on the FOB again. The car lights flashed twice, and unlocked the doors. I quickly sat down in the drives seat and shut the door quickly almost crushing my legs with the door.

I tugged the seatbelt over myself once more and put the key in the ignition.

I looked in the rear view mirror and froze. The back seat was empty.

Peyton was gone.

**A/N: I know it's pretty crap but I only spent less then two hours on it, counting the planning and crap :)**

**Review!  
Like it?**

**Hate it?**


End file.
